


Animal Shelter

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kawanishi gets a date ;), Semi is a cat person Ushijima is a dog person they fight a bit, Tendou Week 2017, asdfghjkl this is more STZ gen than anything sorry >., honestly like u can totally skip over the first part, i gave Taichi an almost gf oops, i will Never get over the hc that Shirabu likes bunnies and tbh ur just gonna have to deal w that, it's pretty bad, they visit an animal shelter!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: As Satori entered the club room, he found himself caught in the middle of an argument between the most and least argumentative people on the team.“Listen, Wakatoshi,” Semi was saying, annoyance evident in his voice, “you know I love you, I really do, but you’re completely and blatantly wrong here.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 7: fashion/animals





	Animal Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day of Tendou Week everyone ;w; we had a good run, I had fun with this
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

As Satori entered the club room, he found himself caught in the middle of an argument between the most and least argumentative people on the team. 

 

“Listen, Wakatoshi,” Semi was saying, annoyance evident in his voice, “you  _ know  _ I love you, I really do, but you’re completely and blatantly wrong here.” 

 

“Can we not do this?” Yamagata whined. “I already have a headache from Washijou-san’s yelling, I don’t need it getting worse.” 

 

“Woah, what’s going on?” Satori interrupted, looking warily at Ushijima and Semi, who were stood in the middle of the room, glaring at each other. It would almost be humorous, with Semi having to look up to see Ushijima’s face if it weren’t for the murderous look in his eye. 

 

“I understand what you’re saying, Semi,” Ushijima sounded as apathetic as always, but there was a slight tinge of irritation to his voice, which was  _ not  _ a good sign, “but dogs are  _ clearly  _ better.” 

 

Satori blinked, before bursting out into loud, obnoxious donkey laughter. “Y-you guys are  _ seriously  _ arguing over whether cats or dogs are b-better?!” 

 

“Yes.” Ushijima deadpanned. 

 

“I don’t get it either.” Oohira sighed. “They’re both good animals, why should you have to choose?” 

 

“Personally, I’m more of a fish person than anything.” Kawanishi hummed, Shirabu nodding at his side. “They’re low maintenance and don’t really require anything but the occasional filter cleaning.” 

 

“I like all animals, I can’t choose,” Goshiki exclaimed.

 

“Dogs are the best animals,” Ushijima said bluntly, making Semi scowl. 

 

“Really? They bark  _ constantly  _ and never seem to stop moving,” Semi huffed. “Seriously, I went to a sleepover when I was younger and he had a dog who just  _ kept barking  _ and coming in and out of the room…” He trailed off in angry mutters. 

 

“At least dogs actually show that they enjoy your company.” He sniffed. “Cats just sit there and don’t do anything.” 

 

Semi scoffed. “It’s possible to enjoy someone’s company  _ silently _ .” 

 

“I’m aware,” Ushijima  _ rolled his eyes _ \- damn he was passionate about this. “Maybe I just prefer animals that aren’t  _ evil _ .” 

 

Seeing the absolute rage that overtook Semi’s face, Satori decided that would be a good time to step in. 

 

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty,” He sighed, stepping in between them and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “Why does it even matter which is better? They’re both very good animals who are completely deserving of our love and affection. Can we shut up now?” 

 

“No.” Semi huffed. “He called cats  _ evil _ !” 

 

“Because they are.” He insisted, face now scrunched up in a scowl. 

 

“Says who?!” 

 

“Says-” 

 

“ _ Guys! _ ” Satori interrupted, voice shrill, making them both flinch in shock and stop their argument. Satori sighed. “Huh, that actually worked. I should try that more often. Anyway, why does it even matter which animal you like best?” 

 

“That’s what I was saying.” Oohira rolled his eyes. 

 

“Because Semi’s being unreasonable.” Ushijima deadpanned. 

 

“Oh,  _ I’m _ being unreasonable?! You’re the one-” 

 

“Hey, I have an idea!” Yamagata interrupted loudly, sending Satori a  _ look _ that told him that he had only really wanted them to shut up. “How about we go down to the animal shelter after practice tomorrow? Wakatoshi can see the dogs, Eita can see the cats, and Kawanishi can see the various  _ fish toys _ they may or may not have. How’s that sound?” 

 

“I’m not against it.” Oohira shrugged. “My mom and I have been considering getting a pet, I could take some pictures and show them to her.” 

 

“That’d be fun.” Kawanishi agreed. 

 

“I wonder if they have any bunnies…” Shirabu asked aloud. 

 

“Sounds like fun, I’m in!” Goshiki exclaimed, grinning, Satori nodding in agreement. 

 

“So, we’re all in agreement?” Yamagata asked, raising an eyebrow at Ushijima and Semi, who both sighed and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I’m in.” Semi sighed. “I could use some stress relief.” 

 

_ This was going to be fun _ , Satori thought to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Woah…” Goshiki muttered. “Look at all the dogs!” 

 

There really was a lot of dogs. Large and small, black and white, dogs of all kinds were in the cages, all barking happily. 

 

“Look at this one.” Kawanishi snickered, pointing at a small chihuahua with an underbite. “It’s so cute.” 

 

“Would you like to pet any of them?” One of the workers, whose name tag read ‘Sakurai’, asked, a polite smile on her face. 

 

Kawanishi’s eyes lit as he nodded. “Can I pet the one with the underbite?” 

 

Satori snickered at the slight flush on the girl’s face as she opened the cage and took him out gently. “His name’s Buster.” 

 

“I think the lady has a crush on Taichi,” Satori whispered to Shirabu, who smirked. 

 

“Maybe he’ll finally get a date.” He chortled under his breath. 

 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t hear that.” Oohira snorted from a few feet away, currently looking at a small pug who looked extremely excited to see him. 

 

“Is there a cat room…?” Semi asked a bit awkwardly. 

 

“Oh, of course!” Sakurai said, putting Buster back into his cage and sending Kawanishi a shy smile before opening the door and leading Semi to another room. 

 

“Man, she’s cute…” Satori heard him mutter before going to follow Semi. 

 

“Mind if I come?” He asked. “Don’t tell Wakatoshi this, but I’m more of a cat person than a dog person.” 

 

“Fine by me.” He shrugged as they entered the cat room. 

 

Semi’s eyes lit up instantly upon seeing a small gray cat with black paws. 

 

“He looks like you, Eita.” Satori snorted. 

 

“Uh, actually, Lily is a girl.” Sakurai interrupted. “Would you like to pet her?” 

 

Semi nodded. “Yeah, I’d love to.” 

 

She took Lily out of her cage, placing her gently into Semi’s hands, who was now cooing at kitten with a small smile on his face. 

 

Satori looked around the room, spotting cats of all shapes and sizes before his eyes landed on an  _ enormous  _ tuxedo cat. 

 

“That’s Hamlet.” Sakurai giggled. “He’s old and mean.” 

 

“He’s cute.” He snorted. “Can I pet him?” 

 

“Eh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She muttered. “He might scratch you. Like I said, he’s mean.” 

 

“Ah, I see.” He hummed. “What about this one?” He pointed to a smaller tuxedo cat with an almost curious expression on its face. 

 

“That’s Mischief, she’s very sweet.” She opened Mischief's cage, taking her out and placing her into Satori’s arms. 

 

“She’s so cute.” He cooed as she rubbed her face against his chest, purring. 

 

“I agree.” She hummed. 

 

“Ah, Sakurai-san,” Semi said suddenly, voice sounding a bit panicked, “I think Lily peed on me.” 

 

Satori couldn’t restrain the laugh that erupted from his throat. “She  _ peed  _ on you?” 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sakurai quickly went to put Lily back into her cage. “So,  _ so  _ sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine, Sakurai-san, don’t worry about it.” He quickly waved off her concerns, peeling off his jacket. “It only got on my jacket, it’s fine.” 

 

“Too bad it’s a white jacket,” Satori said in mock-sympathy, still petting Mischief, who was purring up a storm in his arms. 

 

“I’m gonna go see what Wakatoshi and the others are up to.” Semi sighed. “You coming, or do you want to continue petting the cat?” 

 

“I’ll come.” He quickly set Mischief back into her cage, following after Semi. 

 

As they entered the dog room again, they found all but 2 of their teammates playing with dogs. 

 

“Hey, where’d Kawanishi and Shithead go?” Semi asked. 

 

“If you’re talking about  _ Shirabu _ , they went to the room with the rabbits,” Oohira answered, sitting on the ground with a Newfoundland puppy in his lap. 

 

“Why is your jacket yellow?” Yamagata asked, snickering. 

 

“One of the cats peed on him.” Satori laughed, shoving him lightly in the shoulder. “Wanna go see the bunnies?” 

 

“Sure, better than hanging out around barking menaces.” He shrugged, smirking at Ushijima’s look of annoyance. 

 

Once they got there, they found Shirabu with a bunny in his arms, cooing and talking in a baby voice. 

 

“You’re so cute, aren’t you, Fluffy?” He scratched the rabbit on the head. “ _ So  _ cute.” 

 

“Well, who knew Kenjirou-kun could be cute,” Satori said matter of factly, making him flinch and scowl. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Where’s Taichi?” Semi asked. “Reon said he came here with you.” 

 

“Flirting with Sakurai-san over there.” He gestured with his head to the corner, where Kawanishi was petting a bunny, a small, almost flirty smirk on his face, and talking with Sakurai, who giggled every few seconds, face pink. “They’re gross.” 

 

“They’re cute.” Semi snorted, reaching over and giving Fluffy a little pat on the head. 

 

“Get your own bunny,” Shirabu grumbled. 

 

“Oh, cmon, Shithead, just let me pet the bunny.” Shirabu rolled his eyes but complied, moving the rabbit closer to Semi. 

 

“Fine.” He muttered. 

 

“You really like bunnies, don’t you, Kenjirou?” Satori asked, smirking just a bit. 

 

“They’re my favourite animal, yeah.” He mumbled in embarrassment. 

 

After a bit longer of playing with the bunnies, Satori decided to go play with the dogs. 

 

“Look at this one, Tendou-san!” Goshiki exclaimed, holding up a black Labrador Retriever puppy. “Isn’t she cute?” 

 

“Super cute.” He laughed. “Hey, Wakatoshi, who’s this?” 

 

“His name is Captain, he’s a German Shepard,” Ushijima explained, scratching the dog’s ears with a smile. “The worker said his family had to move away, so they brought him here. He’s been here for about 3 years now.” 

 

“Wow,” Satori muttered, giving him a pat on the stomach. “He’s a cute one, though.” 

 

Ushijima hummed in agreement. 

 

“Hey, isn’t it getting a little late?” Oohira commented, looking at his watch. “This place is closing soon, we should get going.” 

 

“You’re right.” Ushijima nodded. “Are Shirabu and Kawanishi still with the bunnies?” 

 

“Yeah, so is Eita. I’ll go get ‘em.” Satori volunteered. 

 

“Guys, we gotta get going.” He said upon entering. 

 

“Alright.” Shirabu mumbled, reluctantly putting back into her cage with a soft, “Bye, Fluffy.” 

 

“C’mon, Taichi, we’re going,” Semi said over his shoulder. 

 

Kawanishi emerged from the corner, looking almost giddy, cheeks flushed. “Bye, Sakurai-san.” 

 

“Bye, Kawanishi-kun!” She waved. 

 

“So, Taichi,” Satori drawled, slinging an arm around his shoulders, “how’d it go with the girl?” 

 

“She’s a third year at Johzenji High and I got her number.” He explained, a small smile coming onto his face. 

 

Satori whistled. “Damn, Taichi’s going for the older girls. Lucky you.” 

 

“We’ve got a date to the movies on Saturday.” He continued, making Satori grin. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, Taichi!” He sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “I’m such a proud father.” 

 

“You’re not my dad, Tendou-san.” He rolled his eyes, shoving Satori’s arm off his shoulders. 

 

“I am so!” 

 

Yeah, today was a good day for Satori. 

 

Though he had to admit, he was more of a lizard person than anything. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Ushijima is the biggest dog person in Miyagi prefecture in my mind and there's not much you can to change that lmao
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed Tendou Week! Don't forget to comment and kudos if you did! :D
> 
> Erica out ⊂ (¯ ▽ ¯) ⊃
> 
> (And now back to your regularly scheduled oneshots)


End file.
